The International Incident
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot: When Chad tricks Nico and Grady into leaving the country and going to Mexico for burritos, Nico and Grady find themselves somewhere they never thought they'd be. In a bullfighting ring. Tag to "Gummy with a Chance".


Author's Note: So, I've been working on this story for awhile now. I started it once I saw "Gummy with a Chance", but unfortunately it was during my finals week, so I had to put it on hold for quite a bit. This is based on the Mexico Incident, Nico, Grady and Chad keep bringing up in the episode. I took that idea of Chad tricking Nico and Grady into going Mexico and fighting a bull.

I tried to avoid using Spanish due to the fact that I'm not well-versed in Spanish (I took 3 and half years of it in high school, but all I can say is, "Hay un gato en mi pantalones".). The two lines or so that are in Spanish are with the help of Google Translator. I'm sorry if they aren't correct. I did a bit of research on Mexican bullfight. I decided to send Nico and Grady to Mexico City because it has the largest bullfighting ring in the world. Also, traditionally in Mexican bullfighting the bull is killed after the bullfighting is over. I decided to save a fictional bull's live and not kill any bulls during this story.

This story is dedicated to the forum members of www (dot) sonny-with-a-chance (dot) com. I've been telling them that I've been working on this for about a month now. I tried to put a little tribute to them during the story. Anyone from that forum on here will hopefully pick up on the little reference to those girls. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny with a Chance_, Taco Bell, _Aquaman_, or _Narnia _related.

Anyway, I hope that this is enjoyable! :D

* * *

Grady and Nico glared at the back of Chad Dylan Cooper from behind him in line. They had been waiting in the cafeteria for nearly ten minutes to receive lunch when the King of Drama Snob-ness himself appeared and decided to do as the "Royals" do and cut in front.

And so, the two Randoms stood glaring, hoping that the power bracelets Sonny bought then as an unbirthday present would give them laser vision as a side-effect. Then, after acquiring the laser vision, they wished to use the power to blast Chad Dylan Cooper into dust with their eyes. But, alas, nothing at all occurred.

Chad grinned at Brenda, raising an eyebrow in an ever so charming fashion, as she pulled a plate of hot, steaming steak burritos from under the counter. Her lips moved as if she was saying something to him, but neither Grady nor Nico could hear from where they stood in line. They watched as Brenda presented him the fine meal, and Chad proceeded to strut away from the counter.

Nico growled, infuriated by the thought of Chad and his above the law privileges.

And today, they were going to do something about it.

"Grady," Nico turned to his partner-in-crime.

"Yeah, man?" Grady raised an eyebrow at him.

Nico turned his attention back to Chad for a moment, before continuing. "How do you feel about burritos today for lunch?" He spun back around to see Grady, who was more than a bit puzzled by Nico's statement.

"But – um – man, we're having," he glanced over to the handwritten menu hanging on the wall. "Pigglie-Puff today."

Nico gazed over at the menu. "Man, that says Pigglie-Puss. No way were eating puss! We are famous actors! We're good-looking! Man, we even got cheese pants! Ain't no way we're eating no pig puss!"

"You're right!" Grady agreed, motioning over towards the _MacKenzie Falls_ table where Chad was now sitting down to eat. "What do those _Falls _snobshave that we don't? I mean sure they've got windswept hair, and perfect teeth, and a chocolate fountain, and burritos, and vibrating chairs, but we've got –" Grady stopped for a moment.

"Style and class," Nico finished with a grin, moving himself in a sly way.

Grady pointed in agreement, "And soon, burritos."

"Right you are, my friend." Nico turned his attention to Chad and the _MacKenzie Falls_ cast."Right you are. Now, shall we?" He motioned in front of him.

"We shall!" Grady linked his arm with Nico's and began to skip over towards Chad. Unfortunately for him though, mid-skip, Nico decided to recoil his arm and reprimand him.

"Dude," Nico started, "We gotta be _cool_ and _sly_. And to do that, we can't be seen skipping through the cafeteria. People might get the wrong impression."

Nico adjusted the fedora on his head and winked at a pretty, young female intern sitting at the table in his line of vision. The intern let out a chuckle, rolling her eyes as if to say "Yeah right" and turned away from him.

"Dude, you are so totally right. I'm sorry." Grady apologized.

"S'okay," Nico waved off the apology, not put off at all by the intern's uninterested demeanor. "Just think first, G. We gotta make it not look like we're up to something when we really are up to something. We gotta be _cool_, _calm,_ _col-_"

Nico was cut off by Grady, "Colon?"

"No!" Nico flung his arms into the air in frustration. "Collected! How does someone act "colon"? That doesn't even make any sense, man!"

"Sometimes I act like a colon."

Nico raised an eyebrow at his best pal. "You know, I don't even want to ask…"

His attention was quickly ripped away from Grady when he heard the sound of Chad's chair squeaking as he stood to leave. They had to act fast if they were going to succeed at this mission. Originally, they only planned to knock Chad to the ground and steal his burritos while he was trying to stand up, but now they were going to have to beg and grovel until he told them the secret of acquire burritos.

"Quick, G! He's on the move!" Nico gestured toward the blond star.

Grady perked up to see Chad walking across the cafeteria. At the rate he was going, Grady estimated he only had mere seconds before Chad left the cafeteria completely.

It was now or never.

Nico and Grady bolted their way into Chad's path, blocking him from escaping. The partners in comedy crime stood next to each other staring down the drama geek, keeping him at bay. They had him trapped like a rat… A big, drama filled rat.

Chad took a step to the left to avoid the blockade, but as he did, Nico and Grady took a step to the right, again blocking his path. Chad took a step to his right, and again, Nico and Grady took a step to the left. Both Randoms crossed their arms and glared at the drama jerk, until Chad finally spoke.

"You know as fun as this is, I really need to get to set, so if you don't mind," Chad tried to walk through the pair, only to be pushed back into the cafeteria. He stumbled backwards slightly, before regaining his balance and composure.

He fumed at both the thought of them laying a dirty Random finger on him and the fact he had no patience to deal with them today. He _needed_ to get to set. For, as of recently, Chad had received a firm, but yet concerned, warning for his constant tardiness to set. Though in his defense, he wouldn't be _that_ late if some brunette, who won't be named, would stop stopping him in the studio hall to tell him about the stupid crap that's going over on _So Random!_.

Chad gritted his teeth, he barely had time to deal with these two when he wasn't late, but now he was at his wits end. It was becoming clear that if there ever was a Nice Chad, he was gone. It was time to become Angry Chad.

"Move. _Now_." Chad pushed Grady off balance, so he could slip through.

But unfortunately for Chad, it took more force than he was able to create to push him aside. And thus, Chad only managed to lean towards the freedom of the doorway, but was not able to escape.

Nico grabbed a hold of Chad and pulled him back into the cafeteria. "Not so fast, Chip. We need to know the secret to getting burritos from Brenda. And then we'll be _more_ than happy to let you go on with your life."

The gears in Chad's head suddenly began moving. They wanted burritos, eh? Then why settle for the knock-off California burritos, when they could acquire the authentic Mexican treat straight from Mexico. It wouldn't be too long of a trip, but it would be just long enough that Chad could get through a day or two without Cloudy and Rainy clouding up his sunny skies.

"You want burritos?" Chad inquired.

Grady nodded, his mouth watering. "Yeah, the ones you got from Brenda just looked beautiful."

Chad smirked, waving off the Brenda's burritos. "Ha, they were a'ight, but you know where you could best burritos?"

Grady's eyes grew in size. "There really is a magic burrito land! Sonny told me told me it didn't exist!"

Chad made a face before continuing. "No, I'm talking about South of the Boarder, there's a land filled to the brim with tacos, burritos, nachos, and people doing a dance around a hat." Chad stared off over-dramatically off into the distance, as if the land he described was sacred and heavenly.

Grady's was gaping at the land Chad spoke of, his mouth hung open in sheer awe. "There really is such a land where people dance around a hat? My mother always told me that was my special thing… I finally have a place to _belong_."

Nico smacked Grady in the back. "He's talking about Mexico, dude. Not some super magic, fictional land like Narnia."

The disappointment filled Grady's eyes. "Oh," he muttered through loss of excitement. Mexico was too _real_ to be as magical as Narnia…but it still had people dancing around a hat, so maybe it could be close.

"Yeah, Mexico," Chad smirked. His plan, which he had just recently concocted in over the past few minutes, was working out wonderfully. "You guys want to go? I'll take care of everything."

Chad smirk increased, this was the first step. And soon, "Operation: Get Cloudy and Rainy Out of The Country and Lost (And Possibly Arrested) In a Foreign Land" would soon be in effect. He prided himself on the codename he had just created. Really, there were some codenames that was were _good_, maybe even _decent_, but his was A+ wonderful.

"Seriously? You'd do that?" Nico was appalled and little uneasy at Chad's sudden change of heart towards them.

Nico narrowed his eyes at Chad. He was up to something; something that would probably lead to some bad consequences for himself and his partner. Chad's random sprees of niceness and decency have always led to pain and sorrow for Nico and Grady in the past, so to be trusting of him now would be underestimating him. He was a powerful little drama snob.

Chad's smirk morphed into a creepy smile. They kind of smile that haunts you in your nightmares and makes babies cry. It was the kind of smile that someone who is up to something, but won't admit that they're up to something, even though they know that you know that they're up to something, makes. To say the least, Nico wasn't a fan of the creepy, Chad's up to something smile. It gave him the heebie-jeebies.

"Of course, of course. That's what I do for my buds."Chad said, as he punched Nico playfully in the arm.

Nico recoiled from Chad's touch, incredibly creped out. "Right, right… So, you're paying for us to go to Mexico to get burritos?" Nico tried testing the waters to see if what he had heard was the truth. Chad's words seemed almost too good to be true.

Chad wrapped his arms around Nico and Grady as if they were all the best of friends and smiled, "Isn't that what best buds are for?"

Chad made sure as he put his arms around the two boys to strategically pull them away from the door to give himself a clear exit when the moment came for his grand escape. It was all part of his A+ wonderful scheme. They couldn't be standing in front of his one escape route if he was going to get this plan moving.

"Chad," Nico started, "We're not best buds. We're not even buds. We're not even _remotely_ friends. I'm not entirely sure you know my name."

Chad looked puzzled for a second as he thought before coming up with an answer, "Chico, right?"

"Nico."

"Same dif," Chad waved off the technically. "It's got the same syllables and letters, so it's practically the same thing."

"No, it's really not." Nico slipped out of Chad's grasp and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the drama dork in a vain attempt to figure out his masterful plan. It troubled Nico that he was not able to figure out what Chad was planning. Usually, Chad was pretty easy to read. All you had to do was assume that whatever he was telling you was the exact opposite of the truth. And so, Nico stared down his opponent as best he could.

"Well, when you get to Mexico then you can change it to Chico." Chad pointed out causally, letting go of Grady and stepping away from the two Randoms. "Now, why don't you two run along and get packed up for your trip. I'll tell my chauffeur to meet you in three hours in front of the studio."

"But we never said we were going…" Nico raised an eyebrow. The drama nerd was up to it again. He could just feel it.

Chad didn't seem too phased by his comment. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge the comment at all.

"My limo will be waiting for you in three hours. Adios!" Chad said with a slight farewell wave of his hand.

And with that, Chad walked away from the two-some and out the cafeteria doors. The smirk on his face was hard to miss as he strutted through the halls of the studio to his dressing room to make a _very_ important phone call before heading over to set.

Who cared if he was late anyway? He was Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of his generation. He had bigger fish to fry. And by fish, he might those little guppies over at _So Random!. _ He was going to be making sure those two Randoms were going to have one heck of a time in Mexico.

Nico and Grady both looked at each other and shrugged as they watched Chad retreat from the cafeteria. Neither one was entirely sure what went on with that drama loser, but it seemed like they were now going on a trip to Mexico.

"I guess we're going to Mexico," Grady stared at the doors Chad had just left through. "Guess there's only one thing to do now..."

"What's that, G?"

"Practice our bull fighting! Ole!" Grady magically pulled a cape from thin air. He began to swing it around as a bullfighter would, a grin forming on his face. There were many things that brought Grady delight and capes were one of them.

Nico stared in amazement.

"Where did you –" Nico raised an eyebrow, pointing at the cape.

Grady put his finger up, halting Nico from speaking. "No time for that now, my friend! We have a bull to tame! Away!" Grady flipped his cape up and pretended to be flying like a superhero as he ran from the cafeteria, leaving more than a couple confused patrons in his wake.

Nico smiled in his own charming manner and shrugged. "It's Grady. What can you do?"

There was an awkward silence from the crowd in the cafeteria watching him. Nico nodded in an uncomfortable manner and turned to the door.

"Adios!" He waved and flew out the door, chasing after his caped friend.

* * *

Nico and Grady packed their essentials; toothbrushes, cheese pants, passports, money, a copy of the first edition of _Aquaman_, so they would have something to mock during the flight there, an extra set of clothes, among a plethora of other items. Believing they would be in Mexico at most a day or two, they needed to be prepared and then some, incase Chad decided to pull something undesirable. It was good thing they kept extra personal items laying around their dressing room.

Three hours came and went in a flash. Nico randomly glanced at the clock to realize that they had exactly four minutes and twenty-six seconds to get to the front of the studio for Chad's limo. The thought of just standing the limo drive up, passed through his mind, but was soon enough silenced when he imaged the burritos. Burritos were the answer to everything.

It was a good thing that Chad was able to talk Marshall into allowing two of his stars to journey to the Land of Tacos for a day or two. How Chad had managed that was still yet to be determined. The _So Random!_ had a full week of rehearsals planned, but after Chad spoke to Marshall's plans for his stars seemed to miraculously disappear. As if Chad had bribed him in some way. Either that or fate just _really_ wanted them to chew upon the soft shells of genuine Mexican cuisine.

"Yo, G!" Nico motioned toward the clock. "We gotta go, man."

Grady looked surprised, but continued to search for something. "I'll be there in a minute. I just got to make sure I have my official "Rhindon" prop. You know, King Peter's sword! We can't go to the magic land of hat dancing without it. What if we run into White Witch!"

"Grady, for about the one-hundredth time, we are _not_ going to Narnia; we are _never_ going to Narnia. You know why, because it doesn't exist!" Nico threw his arms in the air while he explained the how fictional Narnia truly was.

Grady expression saddened for a moment, thinking of all the times he had heard of the imaginariness of Narnia. To him that land was as real as Santa Claus. Both brought him joy in different ways; Santa with his unique brand of gift giving and Narnia with its mythical creatures and mystical magic. He couldn't imagine how either could be made-up.

"Let's go, G." Nico grasped his pal by the arm, pulling him away from his search. "As much as I think Chad is up to something, I'm not one for refusing the chance to eat quality Mexican cuisine."

"Oh, fine…" Grady sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll just have to use my magical horn to summon the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve if any danger arises." He lifted the horn up so Nico could see it, before giving it a long blow, letting its sound ring loud through their dressing room and its connecting hallways.

Nico smacked his forehead with his hand in embarrassment. "Come on, dude. Let's go."

Nico gestured toward the door as he strolled over to the exit pulling his luggage behind him. He glanced back at his friend to make sure he caught his drift.

Grady nodded, while shoving the horn back into his suitcase. He zippered up his luggage and followed his partner out the door without protest.

* * *

Three and half hours after Nico and Grady's plane had taken flight; they touched ground in Mexico City. They were both still reeling from how fast Chad's limo driver had rushed them to the airport, checked in their luggage, and nearly forced them onto the next flight to Mexico City. It amazed them how fast Chad was able to put this little trip together. In a matter of three hours, Chad managed to pull off a feat that should have at least taken a week.

"Well," Nico glanced around the bustling Mexican airport, "We're in Mexico. And you know what that means…"

"Bagels!" Grady's face lit up.

It was becoming increasingly obvious to Nico that Grady had already forgotten the main objective of this trip, as well as the objective Nico had just formulated in his mind mere moments ago. But Nico couldn't hold the latter against his pal since he had yet to inform him of the new task at hand.

"Dude, it means burritos and hot senoritas." Nico smiled charmingly towards a group of females walking by him. They scoffed at his attempt, mumbling a few foreign words under their breath. Even in a foreign county Nico still somehow managed to strike out with the ladies.

"Oh, you mean girls that don't know our track record with the ladies; which, if I might add, is about zero and about one trillion. Do you realize that we haven't been able to woo any girls at the studio in the two years we've been there?"

Nico waved his hand to wipe away his friend's comment. "Just a slight a setback, but _these_ girls don't know anything about that." He grinned, clearly not put off by the girls blowing him off. "We've got it made here, man."

Nico rubbed his hands together, searching around the airport for their first bit of prey for him to lay his unique brand of Nico Harris charm on them. He spotted a group of fine looking specimen standing a few feet away from them.

"Aww," Nico fixed his fedora with a bit of sly mystery, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Come on, G. We've got ladies to impress."

Dragging Grady along with him, Nico approached the girls in the most suave way he could in an airport. The girls noticed the twosome walking towards them and began to move ever so slightly every few seconds, so that they would not give the two approaching any chance at flirting with them.

But, fortunately for the girls, a young man intercepted the Randoms before they could reach their intended targets.

"Excuse me," the man began as he took a step in front of Nico and Grady. "Are you Mr. Cooper's friends?" His Spanish accent lay heavy on each of his words.

Nico and Grady looked in desperation over the man's shoulder at the girls leaving while the man before he continued to speak.

"I've already got your luggage. I sent it to the limousine Mr. Cooper requested be waiting for you. He was specific in that I arrange everything so that you both don't have to worry about a thing. He also insisted that I take you to your first destination as quickly as possible. He has arranged some kind of game for you both or something. I am not too sure on the correct details."

They thought about pushing the man to the ground and rushing after the girls, but it obvious that moment was over. Their chance at love was over. Ruined by some random guy that Chad had arranged to meet them, so, in essence, Chad had ruined their love lives again. Curse him and his love life ruining ways.

"Come now, please." The man motioned for Nico and Grady to follow him. They hadn't really been listening to his ramble, but they had heard something about a "game" Chad had arranged for them to partake in. Just the thought of Chad arranging anything was enough to make Nico and Grady queasy, but the nausea level on this situation was well above normal due their current location.

Unable to come up with a reason not to follow the man Chad had sent, Nico and Grady followed him out to the limousine.

* * *

"So, Sonny," Tawni held the latest copy of _Tween Weekly_ in her hand, "Why do you think it is that you have an entire page dedicated you in this month's issue and I have _one_ measly line?"

Sonny bit her lip for a moment, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't lead to Tawni swatting at her with the rolled up magazine. The last time she had had more of a positive response to her style than Tawni, Tawni wasn't too nice about the whole thing to say the least. Sonny promised herself she'd always remember the skort of hers Tawni had taken her aggression out on. Poor thing didn't stand a chance against Tawni's crazed rage.

"Umm…" Sonny shrugged uncomfortably. "Maybe they decided since they gave you the cover last month and had an entire four page spread that they needed to give someone else a chance?"

Sonny prayed silently Tawni would be okay with that answer.

Tawni let out an angered breath. "Well, that still doesn't explain way they couldn't write at least _two_ pages on me. I mean, I'm Tawni Hart, you could write an entire book on my flawless style." She flipped her hair, before plopping herself down into one of the plastic chairs in the cafeteria.

Sonny let out a breath of relief as she sat down on the chair across from Tawni. "Well, I'm glad that you're going to be okay with only one line this month and not – Ow!" Sonny called out as Tawni swatted her arm with the rolled up magazine.

"Ah," Tawni smiled. "And now I feel better than ever." She leaned back into her seat, unrolling her copy of _Tween Weekly_ to read the small tidbit about herself. Even if it was only a sentence long, if she read it multiple times then it seemed longer.

"So what do you think the boys are up to? Marshall said they had to leave immediately for some kind of meeting in Mexico." Sonny spoke to Tawni knowing very well the blond was ignoring her.

Tawni looked up from her magazine. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I was reading my _one_ _pathetic _line."

"I was saying that I'm wondering what the boys are up to? I mean, rushing off to a foreign country doesn't sound like something they'd do –"Sonny was abruptly cut off the sound of the television in the cafeteria turning on. She spun around in her seat to see the screen flicker on. The image of two people that resembled Nico and Grady wearing matador costumes came into focus on the screen.

"Tawni," Sonny tapped her friend lightly on the forearm. "Is that –"

Tawni took her eyes away from the magazine long enough to see what had stolen Sonny's attention.

"Nico and Grady!" Tawni finished Sonny's thought.

Sonny leaped up from her seat and rushed over to take a better look at the television. Something was very wrong; she could just feel it. And usually when something was wrong with Nico and Grady there was only one culprit (Well, two, but Aquaman wasn't real.). _Chad_.

"What are those two doing on the Latin America channel?" Sonny stared wide-eyed at the screen as Tawni rose from her seat to rush over to her friend.

"A better question would be; why aren't _I _on the Latin America channel? My pretty is internationally known and it should be respected by showing me to foreign countries." Tawni said while she stared at the screen with Sonny.

"Tawni, we have to figure out why they're there. Marshall said they were going for a meet and greet, not to become matadors! They could be seriously injured by those live bulls charging at them!" Sonny was becoming increasingly more panicked as she imagined what the boys would have to endure. No doubt, Nico or Grady would be able to go even one round with a very angry bull.

"They're in Mexico, Sonny," Tawni gestured toward the screen. "What are we supposed to do about it? Don't you try and make me come up a plan to help them, because we both know you're the one with the plans that always fail and I'm the pretty one. It's the circle of _So Random!."_ Tawni drew an imaginary circle in the air.

Sonny opened her mouth to say something when the announcer on the screen began to speak. And though she couldn't comprehend most of what he said due to its being in Spanish, Sonny was able to figure out that _someone_ – Chad – had sent these two professional _matadors_ – Nico and Grady – from America to fight the bull and prove their superiority.

Sonny growled at the thought of Chad doing such a thing to her cast mates; cursing the day she ever thought she might like him. That boy was bi-polar. She was ninety-nine point nine percent sure of it. One day he's a jerk, the next he's dancing with her at prom, the next he's pushing puppies, the next he's on one of his crazy nice sprees where he does something out of character to benefit himself, and so on and so forth.

Luckily for Sonny she didn't have to keep her thoughts about the actor in much longer, for not a moment too soon, Chad Dylan Cooper made his appearance in the cafeteria. His usual cocky and over-confident grin gracing his face as he causally strolled to his usually table holding a copy of _Tween Weekly_ in his hand.

Sonny turned to him with fury in her eyes. She crossed her arms tightly and marched over to him, keeping her eyes locked on him.

"Chad, why are Nico and Grady going to fight a bull?" Sonny asked before Chad could spurt out his arrogant greeting to her.

"Sonny, contrary to popular belief, I don't really care about what goes on at "Chuckle City". So, if your cast mates are planning on fighting a bull, I don't care." Chad ignored Sonny's harsh glare at him and opened his magazine to picture of himself and his cast.

"Chad," Sonny placed her hand over the magazine page, blocking the Chad from seeing the picture of himself. Meaning he was going to have to listen to her ramble.

"I know you know why they're there." Sonny continued with her hand pressed tightly down on the page. "Now spill."

"You know, it hurts me, Sonny. That you would assume I sent Rico and Brady to Mexico to be put in danger. When have I ever done something that might have led you to think that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would ever even consider such an idea?" Chad placed his hand over his heart to act as wounded as possible.

Sonny merely rolled her eyes. "Tawni! Magazine!"

Tawni quickly walked over to her so-called "best friend" and handed her the rolled up magazine. Sonny graciously accepted it and commenced smacking Chad in the arm with it.

"Ow!" Chad flinched backwards upon the impact of the magazine hitting his arm. "What was that for!"

"Lying to me," Sonny replied, holding the magazine just above her head. "Now, tell me. Why are Nico and Grady in Mexico?" She motioned towards the screen behind her without turning.

"Sonny –" Chad started to say, but cut off by Sonny whacking him in the arm again with the magazine. "Ow! Okay! Okay! I was just trying to do my good deed for the day and give them what they wanted." Chad held his own copy of the magazine in front of his face to block any incoming attacks from the girl.

"What could Nico and Grady have possibly have wanted in Mexico?" Sonny paused for a second, thinking about what she had just asked. "Wait, there's a lot of stuff they could have wanted in Mexico… But anyway, why are Nico and Grady in Mexico? And when are you going to go bring them back?"

"Why do I have to bring them back? Yes, I paid for their airfare and transportation, but they're the ones that went. They could have easily said, "No, Chad. Us loser Randoms don't feel that we're worthy to go a trip funded by the great and all powerful Chad Dylan Cooper. We are sorry for bothering you and trying to steal your burritos from you."."

"You sent them to Mexico because of burritos?" Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Chad was silent for a moment, pondering her question. "Yes. Yes, I did." He nodded.

Sonny raised the rolled magazine up again. "Chad, go get Nico and Grady," she said as menacingly as she could. "_Now_. Or else I'm going to tell everyone that your mommy still picks your clothes out for you."

"You wouldn't." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you admit that she does." Sonny smiled. She hadn't actually known that threat to be a fact. She just tried to think of the worse threat ever for him. If the world knew Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't dress himself on his own, his reputation would be ruined. And apparently, it was the truth.

"Wait, what?" A puzzled expression came over Chad.

"Just go." Sonny pointed to the door, holding the magazine up threateningly above her head. She gave him a look challenging him to sass her back, so she could smack him again. But fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who's side you looked at), Chad took the hint and swiftly retreated from the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hola y bienvenidos a la Plaza México en la hermosa Ciudad de México. Por favor, dar un aplauso para nuestros toreros primero, Nico Harris y Grady Mitchell." The announcer's voice rang loud through largest bullring in the world.

So far Nico and Grady's day had been a bit of a blur. They struck out with a group of senoritas, only to taken straight from the airport to the bullring Plaza Mexico located in Mexico City. Apparently, they were really going to bullfighting. This was the sort of the thing Nico knew he could expect Chad to pull, but luckily, both he and Grady had been practicing their bullfighting all morning.

"First," the event director waved his hand at the two boys. "You will practice your fighting with the _Fire Al Arm_! It will give you're the strength you need to defend and defeat the bull! Ha! It's going to quite a show today!" The man grinned, showing the boys the Fire Al Arm.

Grady stared at the red box, wondering what would happen if he pulled the lever. The appearance of the box would lend most to believe that it was merely a fire alarm, but by the way the man had called it the "Fire Al Arm", he knew it was more than that.

"And when exactly do we fight the," Nico halted his speech for a second to think of word that was haunting him at the moment, "-bull." They were going to fighting a real live bull. Chad had, as they say, given them the shaft.

"Ummm…let's see," he glanced at his watch. "Oh, it seems I must have messed up our schedule, oh well." He shrugged.

"What does 'oh well'," Nico mimicked his shrug, "-mean?"

"It means you're on now!" the man grabbed onto Nico and Grady's arms and pulled him in front of him, before he gave them a shove out the door into the bullfighting ring. "Good luck, boys!"

* * *

After a three and half hour flight in his private jet, Chad arrived in Mexico. He shook his head when he thought about how he had raced all the way to Mexico to retrieve the two _So Random!_ idiots. If only Little Miss. Sonny Munroe hadn't threatened him. He was going to have to have a talk with his lawyer about her blackmailing him, but that was for a later date.

Right now he was standing in a Mexican airport using his amazing Chad Dylan Cooper-ness to rescue two losers. And it wouldn't be long for his amazing Chad Dylan Cooper-ness started luring in the ladies to him that would lead him to the Randoms.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper! OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU!"

Right on cue.

The Spanish senoritas began swarming him, grabbing on his arms and attempting to drag him with them. Chad liked it when the ladies got all feisty around him. That was one of the big perks of being gorgeous and famous; all the ladies wanted you…all the time.

"Now, ladies," Chad smirked. "There's enough Chad Dylan Cooper to go around, but he can't go around until he finds two losers and returns them to their loser friends."

"Oh," the girls said in disappointment.

"We'll help you find them," one of the girls chimed in.

"Just tell us who are they, and if you have any idea where they might be." Another said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smelling and then attempting to lick his hair.

"Excuse me, miss." Chad pushed her away from him. "Though I appreciate the help with finding the losers, we're going to need to put up some boundaries when it comes to my hair. _Nobody _smells and/or licks Chad Dylan Cooper's hair."

Girl who tried to lick his hair backed away, pouting out her lip. "Oh, fine. Well, why don't you tell us where they are, so then we can get back to loving you." She leaned over and hugged him around the waist.

* * *

When they arrived at the ring, Chad had to use his awesome Chad Dylan Cooper charm to get the girls to leave him alone, so he could find Rico and Brady without them mobbing him. It was hard enough to maneuver through the crowds of people filling the ring without girls holding onto him for dear life. He only had to promise that he would send them all personalized autographed photos of himself and soon enough they were gone. It was now just a matter of breaking through the crowds to the ring.

And he knew one way…

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! INTERNATIONAL CELEBRITY COMING THROUGH!" Chad put his arms out in front of him and pushed and shoved as many people out of his way as possible.

"Whoa there, kiddo," a bullfighting spectator said as Chad struggled to thrust him out of his way. "Don't be shoving people." The spectator grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't think you've noticed that I'm the international celebrity, Chad Dylan Cooper, and I'm just trying to reach some –" Chad realized he had to make it sound like he actually cared for Rico and Brady, "- _co-workers_ before they hurt themselves."

"Who are you looking for?" The spectator crossed his arms and stared down at the boy.

It was time for Chad's mind to be put to the test. What were their real names? Something…Chico? Rico? Mico? Dico? Kico? Fredrick? And the other one… Brady? Drady? Crady? Howard?

As if a voice from above, the announcer gave Chad the answer he so desperately needed.

"Al parecer, Nico y Grady no se da por vencido."

"Nico and Grady!" Chad said with excitement, before calming down and collecting all his cool back. "I mean, I'm looking for Nico and Grady."

"Oh, you mean those two kids that have been chasing the bull around the ring for the past few hours. Gosh, they haven't taken a step towards the thing for past four hours or so."

"They're in the ring?" Chad asked in surprise. He had hoped that they would get to go a couple rounds with the angry bull after he went two rounds with the angry Sonny, but now it seemed as if he was going to hop into the ring himself if he wanted to be the hero he was.

"Yeah, they – "

Chad didn't let his informer finish before he began forcing his way through the crowd. He reached one of the balconies overlooking the ring to see Nico and Grady being chased around and around the ring by an angry bull.

* * *

"G," Nico turned to his pal while keeping up his pace. "I don't think it's giving up."

"_Really_, man?" Grady took a deep breath as he glared over at his friend. "I hadn't _noticed_!"

"We have to do something! I don't know about you, but I think we've ran marathon by this point." Nico spun around. "I've got an idea! Quick, G, let's split."

Grady ran one way and Nico ran the other.

As Grady sprinted further and further away from the bull, he began to realize he wasn't moving anymore. His attention was immediately captured by the treadmill he was now running on. Who puts a treadmill in the middle of a bullfighting ring? That was just weird, but nevertheless, it was allowing the bull to catch him due to the fact he was going absolutely nowhere.

"G! Get off that thing!" Nico yelled from the opposite of the ring.

"Ugh! I knew we should have brought "Rhindon"!" Grady called out in frustration as he hopped off the randomly placed treadmill.

Nico ran quickly back over toward his friend, realizing that his plan to split up wasn't working. Nico tried to think on his feet about what they had that could tame the bull, or at least keep the bull at bay long enough for them to escape.

Then a stroke of genius befell upon him.

"Get the cheese pants, man!" Nico watched as Grady magically pulled the cheese pants from out of thin air. Again Nico was staring in amazement, but his attention was captive long for he ran straight into the wall of the ring.

Grady noticed Nico running straight into the wall and yelled, "Dude, there's a wall there!"

"Yeah…I know…" Nico said with his face pressed firmly against the wall. "Man, forget about that right now though and use the pants! They're our only chance!"

Grady watched the bull running full-force toward him. He held the pants out an arm's length away from his body, waiting for the bull to fall into his well-thought out plan. Get the bull to become trapped in the pants, and then jump on his back and force him to the ground.

Grady braced himself, and suddenly, it all fell into place.

With the bull trapped in the cheese pants, Grady leaped up from the ground and pushed the bull to the ground, taming the beast with all his might.

"It's like I'm Superman!" Grady declared as he stood triumphantly on top of the bull.

Nico wiped his forehead with his hand as he walked over to his partner standing on the bull.

"Just without the tights, man," Nico said with a smile as he helped his friend off of the unconscious bull.

"Who says I'm not wearing tights?" Grady raised an eyebrow.

"Well, thank goodness you're both alright!" Chad announced his arrival in the ring with the fakest smile Grady and Nico had ever seen. The jerk of an actor had waited until the bull was out for the count for him to make his appearance in the ring. No way would he ever find himself being chased around by a wild bull.

Nico and Grady glared at the actor as he wrapped his arms around the shoulders of the two of them, giving an alluring smile to the photographers taking pictures of the group in the ring. Chad was doing his very best to make himself look as good in the public eye as possible.

And though Nico and Grady wanted very furiously to throw Chad into the ring with an angry bull of his very own, they realized they needed to keep the best image as possible. And so, the three smiled awkwardly together as the cameras flashed.

"Now, if you all don't mind," Chad spoke to the photographers with his usual fake attitude. "I need to take these two back home with me. They are missed dearly, and as the good man that I am, I offered to come and bring them back. Now, let us go."

* * *

The three sat in Chad's private jet in an awkward silence, until Grady remembered something.

"Oh man! We didn't get our burritos! We fought a bull and we didn't even get our Mexican treat!"

"Yeah!" Nico agreed. "Chad, you owe us burritos."

Chad rolled his eyes. Of course they'd remember something stupid like that.

"You know what, I'll get you some _authentic_ burritos."

* * *

"Chad," Marshall said as he walked into cafeteria the next morning. "I don't think it's a good idea for Nico and Grady to be gone so long. So, if you could talk to your people and bring them back a little early that would be great."

"Hey, Marshall!" Nico said in between bites of his burrito. "What's up?"

Grady waved his hand at their executive producer as he took another bite of the burrito that Chad had bought for them.

"Oh, boys! You're back!" Marshall was both delighted and surprised that the boys had already returned early from their trip to Mexico. "And you have burritos." He pointed to the soft shelled Mexican food in their hands.

"Yup." Nico said with a smile.

He and Grady then held up their delicious Mexican cuisine to show it to Marshall. The meat from their burritos began fall out of the soft shell, and so the boys needed to put their treats quickly into their mouths before any of the delicious fell on the floor.

"And where did you get such a thing?" Marshall raised an eyebrow at the food.

Grady swallowed another mouthful of burrito before speaking. "Chad."

Marshall turned to Chad with question in his eyes.

Chad waved his hand to signal that Marshall needed to get closer for him to tell him.

"Taco Bell," Chad whispered.

Marshall patted him on the shoulder.

"Good choice, good choice. Just remember me next time."

"Will do, sir," Chad saluted him as he walked away.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope it was enjoyable! :D


End file.
